Black Roses and Calla Lilies
by xxxawkwardsilencexxx
Summary: Sephiroth discovers he was never really loved at all. When he moves to forget about the past it appears someone is going to help him make a new future.


Riku: Hello everyone. This story is written by the one and only Maddy (note this is a nick name that only I call her.) *smile*

Me: Shush Riku your not supposed to tell anyone that. *sighs* Hello, I am the writer for this story. It might not be super good since it's my first lemon, but hey there is a first for every thing. It is also a one shot so no more of this story, maybe a different one if you guys liked this pairing.

Riku: I think your good at everything *devilish smile*

Me: Riku it's not your turn yet.

I have read many lemons so I thought I would give it a shot and write one. Flames are accepted since they will help me write better. ^^ Ok Riku, you can say the disclaimer.

Riku: God, why do I get the boring part? You know I should get to say the awesome entry stuff.

Me: Just say it.

Riku: Very well then. As you wish.

My beautiful Maddy owns none of the characters blah blah blah, the only thing she owns is this story blah blah blah she is not and wont make a profit out of it. And she is not, sadly, the creator of KH or any thing involving it, There you happy.

Me: Yes very much so. ^^ Ok, on with the story.

Black Roses and Calla Lilies

About a year after Ansom and Xemnas were taken care of all of organization XIII was sent to, for some odd reason, the main land from Destiny Islands. They were all granted with a heart and all split into their own lives. Zexion lived in a small apartment. It was a cheap one, but a good size especially since he lived by himself. And it wasn't one of those dirty apartments with bugs everywhere. That made the Goth very comfortable.

While everyone was living out their lives, things in Twighlight town were not going so well. Sephiroth was oober pissed at Cloud and was going to rip him to shreds. The silverete caught his now ex-lover sleeping with his friend Leon. In their own bed and with the door wide open! Poor Sephiroth decided to move out and decided to try out Destiny Island's mainland. Little did he know there would be a petit, porcelain, slate haired man awaiting him.

Zexion walked out of his apartment and decided since the weather has been oddly, but beautifully cloudy, that he would take a stroll to any nearby park and contemplate his next move on life. 'Man, I need a life,' he thought to himself. And then his stormy blue eyes caught the most gorgeous silver hair he'd ever seen. The man was absolutely stunning, his broad shoulders, as silver as his hair eyes, and don't forget that firm ass. "Oh my god," Zexion muttered, "I think I died and went to heaven."

Sephiroth couldn't help, but notice the small, but still muscle toned man lost in a lust filled stare. 'And Bingo was my nameoe.' he thought as he seemed to levitate before Zexion's eyes right in front of were he was sitting. "And who do I have the pleasure of such beautiful eyes staring upon me this fine afternoon?" Zexion froze. He was mesmerized by the man, like literally he was going to start getting a nosebleed and pass out. "Oh, u…umm," He was cut off by Sephiroth's warm, firm, but gentle lips. Zexion sat there shocked, and not reacting. When he finally realized what was going on Sephiroth pulled away. A slight pout forming on Zexion's pale face.

"W…why'd you stop?" he asked, suddenly feeling empty. And looking a bit teary eyed. "You didn't answer my question," Sephiroth said. Zexion realized how stupid he has been acting and quickly apologizes. " Hehehe, there is no need for sorry. Just tell me your name. I bet it's as sexy as you look." Without realizing it Zexion turned a deep red at the compliment. He turned his head to not let the man before him see, but decided that was rude. "Ze…Zexion" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Oooo, erotic," Sephiroth said as he deeply kissed the slate haired man again. This made Zexion nearly pass out. "How about I call you Sexy Zexi," He gleamed at the work he had done to the petit man. "Only if you tell me your name," Zexion said flustering and nearly flushed from the older man's sweet touch. "Sephiroth, now how about we get in my car and head somewhere we can work our feelings out, hhmmm?" With a hesitant, but eager nod. Zexion let Sephiroth lead him from the park bench to his sleek black Eclipse.

The silver haired man politely opened the door of the passenger seat for his new found soon to be lover. He closed the door and walked around the car then let himself in the driver seat. "So, where to beautiful?" he said in a husky and delicious voice that just about made Zexion moan right there. " How about yours…," he said in a near whisper. The older of the two looked at him with annoyance, but decided it was ok. Even though his house was still partially covered in unpacked boxes from the move, "Ok, but don't rag on me on how messy it is. I just moved here and my house is not in order."

Zexion let the man know he didn't care. All Zexion thought about was the very near future's events, that he knew he would not regret. They zoomed down the street and down the highway towards the other end of town. They both exited the car at the same time. Sephiroth grabbed Zexion and started kissing him before they reached the front door. He fumbled with the keys as he practically sucked the Goth's face off. Once he got the door open he picked Zexion up bridal style and carried him into the two story house. He closed the door with one foot and then headed for the master bedroom upstairs.

He threw The porcelain man on his red and black silk bed, Zexion letting out a loud moan as he did so. Sephiroth practically jumped the guy full on frenching him and Zexion threaded his pale fingers through the man's silky hair. His tongue exploring the hot cavern full on as was Sephiroth. The older man nearly ripped Zexion's shirt off and began kissing, nibbling, biting, and sucking on his lovers neck while sliding his large hands up and down Zexion's chest and sides. Zexion moaning so much he was going to die.

While Sephiroth kissed down Zexion's chest Zexion moved one of his hands down to unbutton his skinny jeans. "Oh no you don't," Sephiroth purred and smacked Zexions hands away, "That's my job." The slate haired man looked up at him with a pout. "You wanna take something off? Ok, take my clothes off and Ill deal with yours," Sephiroth seductively said. And so Zexion eagerly took his man's shirt off. And, well nearly died of a turn on. He rubbed his hands all over Sephiroth's chest as his eyes dilated from the gorgeous torso placed before him.

'My god if his upper body is this amazing what is his lower regions like?" Zexion moaned as he pondered this and that drove Sephiroth crazy. "Like what you see?" he said as he pushed Zexion down in a deep, blissful kiss. And thrust his hips moaning in unison with his Zexion as the pressure gave enormous pleasure to both of their covered groins. Sephiroth dived down, after releasing Zexions lips, and began to take his lovers pants off. Once them and his boxers were gone he stared at Zexion with lust flooding every corner of his eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" Zexion asked in a wanting tone. "Oh, yes. Yes I do," Sephiroth replied. Sephiroth liked a trail down from the pale man's jaw to his navel and then to the tip of his cock. Zexion squeaked in pleasure and then bit his lip. "What was that?" Sephiroth asked excitedly. "Nothing, Just nervous," replied the petit man. The older sat up at this and looked into his eyes with worry and lust. Sephiroth didn't want to ask this, but he knew he had to. "Do you want to stop? If you are not ready I will." Zexion looked at the now slightly brought down man with affection and answered, "No, I want to do this." Sephiroth smiled a devilish grin and went back to his dirty work. He licked Zexion's tip and then took the head into his mouth. Zexion moaned and panted heavily as he ran his fingers through the silverete's hair.

Sephroth placed all of Zexion in his mouth and sucked as the the pre-cum was flowing. He began humming a tune and Zexion yelled as he came into the hot and moist cavern. "Aaahhh…Seph!" Sephiroth let go as he cleaned Zexion with his tongue. He chuckled at the flush and lust that emitted from him. After a few seconds Zexion shot up and took Sephiroth's pants down. "Hmm, a bit eager are we?" he said as he watched the stormy eyes and pale hands fumble with getting his boxers down. He moaned as he felt one of Zexion's hands grip his shaft and start to pump. "Oohhhh…aaahhhh…my Sexy Ze…xi." Now it was Zexion's turn to gleam at his own work. He pumped and giggled at the noises that came from the man as he did so.

As much as he didn't want to, Sephiroth put a hand on Zexion's wrist to stop him. He was hard enough to work his magic and didn't want to cum because of a hand job. Zexion looked at his lovers hand and then gazed at his enormous cock (FYI), and then looked in his silver eyes. "I want in you," Sephiroth replied to the slight hurt in those stormy eyes, "Now." Zexion nodded with lust now completely taking control of him. "Your wish is my command," he replied and let the older man lay him down with a kiss. Sepiroth once again replied by treating the man with pleasure up and down his neck.

Sephiroth brought his hand up to Zexion's mouth. He place three fingers an the man's lips. "Suck," he ordered impatiently. And Zexion gratefully accepted the digits in his mouth and lovingly sucked and kissed each on before Sephiroth pulled them out. He left a trail of kisses down his chest and then placed his legs over his shoulders. He placed the first finger in. "Aaahhh…," Zexion replied. The sensation felt wonderful and he moaned again as the second finger entered and Sephiroth scisored his entrance. He finally placed the third one in and it helped stretch him a little more for his rather large length. "Are you ready love?" Sephiroth said as he whispered sweet nothings in Zexion's ear. He nodded nervously, but excited.

Sephiroth lined himself up at Zexion's entrance and slowly not trying to hurt the fragile man, pushed in. The slate haired man moaned in the feeling of such pleasure and discomfort. Sephiroth noticed this and halted his movements as he waited for the sign to move. "Seph…Sephiroth," Zexion whispered, "m…move." The older man smiled, "With pleasure." He rammed into the pale man like there was no tomorrow. After about the third time Zexion screamed out in pure ecstasy as Sephiroth hit his sensitive spot. Sephiroth realized this after a few thrusts and angled himself to hit that spot with all force. "Aaaggghh!" Zexion screamed even louder as Sephiroth pumped him and gave on more thrust dead on causing him to cum all over their chests. And then two more thrusts Sephiroth came deep inside Zexion as he moaned out his name in max pleasure.

He collapsed on his lover as they both panted heavily for air. After a few seconds he lifted himself off Zexion and laid next to him. They looked at each other with all the love they had left. "So then do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sephiroth said now breathing at a normal rate. Zexion looked at him and gave a big grin. "Ill take that as a yes. What is your favorite flower?" the older man asked. Zexion looked at him confusingly and then answered, "Black roses and Calla Lilies. Why?" Sephiroth just smiled and held him as they both fell asleep. The next morning Zexion woke up and noticed that his man was not there. He slowly got up and pulled his boxers and his shirt on then left the room. He saw steam coming from one of the doors in the hall and realized Sephiroth was taking a shower. So he decided to head down stairs.

There on the table in a clear glass vase was about a dozen Black Roses and Calla Lilies. A note tied to one of them. Zexion walked over an sniffed the beautiful flowers, then untied the note and read it's words. 'I love you. You are beautiful, and as sweet as these flowers. For you, my Sexy Zexi.' Zexion smiled like a school girl and hugged the note. Sephiroth was right behind him, he had just got out of the shower and Zexion didn't notice. "Do you like them?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Zexion from behind. "Yes," Zexion replied and turned around and kissed him. "I love you too."

End

Riku: Yay! Story is done. Now I can have some real fun. *another devilish smile*

Me: Riku! *jumps him with full force and is now making out with him.*

Zexion: *opens door to return something, but is startled to find Riku and his Maddy sucking each others faces off* Oh dear god! I'm sorry I'll come back later, much later.

Me: No. Its ok I'm done Riku needs to learn patience anyways. *giggles and hugs both of them*

Zexion: Ok so what you doing?

Me: Just finished a story about you and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Did someone just call me? *notices someone else hugging his Zexion.* Hey what are you doing?

Me: Aaaggghhhh! It was just a hug don't kill me!

Riku: You better not lay a hand on her!

Zexion: Um… I guess I will have to end this. Riku's Maddy accepts all comments to help improve her writing. Goodnight.


End file.
